Frank and Sally's wedding day
by troopersmith
Summary: Frank and Sally's wedding day.
1. Chapter 1

_**Frank and Sally's Wedding Day...**_

Frank was waiting in the Church with the wedding guests and Mick was his best man.

He had never so nervous in his life. What if Sally realised she didn't love him after all. He had never been so in love with anyone before. Before he meet and fall in love with Sally he was a cold-hearted bastard that didn't gave a shit about anyone or anything. He had done so many bad things in his past, even killed a man by accident.

'You nervous, mate?' Mick asked. He is happy for Frank and Sally but also jealous of Frank for being with Sally. He knew that he would always love Sally. He looked over at Shauna, Liam and their new baby twins daughters, Danni and Barbara. They was only five weeks old.

'Never been so bloody nervous in my life.' Frank said with a smile.

'Everyone feel the same just before they get married.' Mick said. He patted Frank on the back. 'You are one lucky sob by getting married to Sally.'

Frank smiled. 'I know, keep thinking why she would want to married me for?'

'She love you, mate.' Mick said.

Then they heard the music playing. They turned round to see Sally's bridesmaids and Stephen walking towards them at the front and then they both held their breaths when they saw Sally and her father walking toward them.

She so beautiful. Frank thought. He had never seen something so beautiful in his life.

Sally smiled when she looked at Frank. He looked so sexy. Sally thought.

Sally was wearing a beautiful white silk wedding dress, her hair was down and she had grown it long and with red and white roses in her hair and in her bouquet.

Her father gave her to Frank and sit down beside Sally's mother.

Frank and Sally smiled at each other. They held each other hands as they said their wedding vows. Mick gave them the rings. Then Frank kissed Sally's passionate on the lips.

After the photos had been taking, Frank and Sally went into their white limousine that was taking them to the hall where their reception was.

Back of the limousine. They was drinking champagne and Frank push the button to pull up the screen to shut off the driver part of the car.

'Hello Mrs. Mooney.' Frank said with a smile.

'Hello Mr. Mooney.' Sally said with a smile.

Frank take Sally's glass of champagne and put her and his glasses onto the side table.

'I going to make love to my wife.' Frank said.

Sally laughed.

They started to kiss passionate as Frank pulled down his trousers and boxer shorts. He went between her legs, he smiled when he saw the white silk stockings and sexy white silk and lace mixing suspender belt and thong.

'Very nice.' Frank said.

Frank pulled aside the thong and put his large and hard cock into his bride's pussy for the first time as a married couple. She was very wet. They was kissing passionate as they was making mad passionate love on the back seat of the car.

The driver smiled. He know what the newly-wed couple is doing right now. He had lost count how many couples had sex in the back of his car. He will take his time to get to the hall and gave them chance to had the sex.

Afterwards Frank was staring into Sally's eyes. 'I love you Mrs. Mooney.'

'That's great because I love you Mr. Mooney.' Sally said. 'But you better get your cock and balls back into your boxers and trousers. I don't mind seeing them but I don't think everyone else would.' Sally laughed as Frank stand up and pulled up his boxers and trousers.

'I think the women wouldn't mind seeing me naked. I got a great body.' Frank said with a smile.

Sally laughed.

'Come on, Mrs. Mooney, we got our guests to greet.' Frank said.

They got out of the car and went into the hall. Frank and Sally stood by the hall door and greet the guests as they passed.

Few hours later, they had a beautiful seat down meal and speeches.

Mick was holding Danni, he now know that Frank isn't the father as Danni, she got fair skin and fair hair and blue eyes and looked like Liam as the baby. Where Barbara was dark skin, dark hair and eyes, like Shauna and Frank. He now know that Shauna and Frank had sleep together.

He looked over where Sally and Frank was dancing. They did looked great together. Does Sally know that her new husband is a father to Barbara. Frank was upset when Sally had got rid of their baby, Frank had told Mick about how upset he was but he still love Sally very much. Mick could understand why Sally got rid of the baby, they wasn't together for that long and she didn't feeling ready for a kid at that time.

Sally smiled at Mick as she dance with Frank. After their dance Sally went over to Mick and Danni. Frank went to the toilets.

'How are you?' Sally asked.

'Great, but the babies are getting tried.' Mick said. 'Liam and Stephen getting on great.'

They looked over to see the two boys talking. Even that Stephen was a year or two older than Liam.

'How is Danni and Barbara?' Sally asked.

'They are okay. You want to hold Danni?' Mick said. He couldn't believe how breath-taking beautiful Sally looked.

'OK.' Sally said. Mick gave her Danni.

Frank stopped at looked at them. She looked great holding a baby. Maybe they should started for a baby soon. He walked over to Mick and Sally. Shauna walked upto them too with Barbara in her arms.

'You looked great with a baby.' Shauna said to Sally. 'Pity you killed you one.'

'Shauna.' Mick said. Shauna hate women that get rid of their babies.

'That got nothing to do with you, so mind you own business.' Sally said. She hand Danni back to Mick and walk away, Frank followed her.

Sally ran outside. Frank stopped her. He pulled her into a hug.

'Take no notice of that bitch.' Frank said. 'I think you did the right thing. Looking back we wasn't ready for a kid then.'

'I can't forgive myself.' Sally said. 'I just wish that I had waited before I did that.'

'I love you.' Frank said. He hate seeing her upset. 'You got nothing to be sorry or forgiven for. We will had a family one day.'

'Want you to be honest with me, did you wish that I had our baby?' Sally said.

Frank looked into her eyes.'There is a tiny part of me that wish we had it.' he said. 'But looking back you was right.'

Sally kissed him passionate on the lips.

'Frank I want to get off the pill so we can start a family straight away.' Sally said. She looked into his eyes. 'This the first time I actually wanting kids.'

Frank laughed. 'Pity we cant try for the baby right now.'

Sally laughed. 'I had already take the pill today. And we got the rest of our lives for making babies.'

Frank kissed her passionate on the lips.

They turned round as they heard Mick coughed.

'Sorry about Shauna. She had too much to drink. We better be going now.' Mick said. He noticed Sally had red eyes where she had been crying. 'I am so sorry at what she said to you, Sal.'

'That's okay, my husband cheer me up.' Sally said with a smile. 'That's sound so weird.'

'Love you saying that, my wife.' Frank said.

'Thanks for invited us. And had a great wedding night, Mr and Mrs Mooney.' Mick said as he kiss Sally on the cheek and shake Frank's hand.

Sally, Frank and Mick walked back into the hall. Mick, Shauna and their kids went home.

Mick and Shauna had a row when they got home.

'You still in love with that baby-killer bitch.' Shauna yelled.

'Don't call Sal that. She had saved so many lives in her work.' Mick said. 'She a great fire-fighter and not every woman want to be a stay at home mum.'

'Like me?' Shauna yelled back.

'You said it.' Mick said. 'Or you jealous because Sally is married to Frank now.'

'Why would I be jealous of that?' Shauna asked. She was jealous that Sally got Frank. Frank a better lover than Mick. Frank don't want to know her now.

'Shauna, I know that you two had fucked.' Mick said. 'And you was giving me shit about me and Sally having sex, and we never had sex.' Mick said.

'You didn't have the balls to cheat.' Shauna said. 'That slag would had been up for it.'

'Don't call Sal's names.' Mick said as he turned away and left the room.

************

Frank carried Sally in his arms through their apartment and through to their bedroom. They was kissing passionate as they took off their clothes.

They made mad passionate love all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY..

Sally waked up and smiled at the sleeping Frank. She can't believed that she is married now. Yesterday was her dream wedding day. She looked down at her wedding ring and smiled.

Frank waked up to see his beautiful wife smiling at her ring. He never thought he would be married.

'Merry Christmas, Mrs. Mooney.' Frank said as he kissed her on the lips.

'Merry Christmas, Mr. Mooney.' Sally said with a smile.

'I never thought when we meet that I will wake up on Christmas Morning with you being my wife.' Frank said, he was rubbing her naked back.

Sally laughed. 'I would never believed you if you told me that back then.'

'I know, you didn't like me much when we meet.' Frank said. 'Even then, I know that I really fancy you a lot and want you so much.'

'I did fancy you a lot then but I wasn't sure about you or Mick.' Sally said. 'I want to shag you when I saw you naked in the locker room that night.'

Frank laughed. 'Why didn't you say something at the time.' Frank said. 'I saw you standing there and I got a hard on and you noticed that I did.'

'I did noticed that.' Sally said. 'You always got a hard on when you are around with me.'

'What about a Christmas morning shag?' Frank asked.

Sally laughed. 'Yes, please Mr Mooney. But I just put on a surprise that I got.'

Sally got out of the bed and went to the spare bedroom and put on a sexy miss Santa outfit, red fishnets stockings and sexy red bra, thong and suspender belt and high heels thigh high boots.

Frank went to the kitchen and put two champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne onto a tray with a red rose on it. He walked back into their bedroom and put the tray on the bedside cabinet and got back into bed.

Frank smiled when he saw Sally in her outfit.

'You like?' Sally asked him, she had walked up to him.

'Love it, come here, sexy.' Frank said as he pull her on top of him.

Sally laughed.

They was kissing passionate and Sally was on top as they made love passionate while still in her outfit and after he came he was still rock hard and he moved them over so he can be on top and they continued to made passionate love. Afterwards they drink champagne.

The telephone ring and Frank pick up the handset.

'Hello.' Frank said.

'Hi Frank, is Sal about?' Debbie asked.

'Yeah.' Frank said. 'I will see you and everyone later, merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas. Yes we will be round later. How was your wedding night?'

'Great, best night of my life.' Frank said.

Frank hand the handset to Sally.

'Hi Little Sis. How was your wedding night?' Debbie asked.

'Bloody great. Merry Christmas.' Sally said. 'How was you and Nigel's special night?'

'Bloody great, too.' Debbie said. 'Nigel make it very special for us and he is a much better lover than Steve ever was.'

Sally laughed. 'I am so happy for you, Nigel is a much better person than Steve could ever be. I like Nigel.'

Frank went between Sally's legs and massage her legs and feet.

'It was weird to wake up with a hard cock hitting me in the back this morning.' Debbie said laughing.

'I know, it a weird to get used to it.' Sally said. 'You will miss Nigel's cock when he don't stay over. I did with Frank.'

Frank laughed as he still massage her feet.

'What is Frank doing to you?' Debbie asked.

'My darling husband is giving my feet a massage.' Sally said.

'Lucky cow.' Debbie said.

'I know I am.' Sally said. 'And he is naked too.'

They talked for couple of minutes.

'Come here, Mr Mooney.' Sally said. 'I want to suck your wonderful cock.'

Frank laughed as he went to Sally's face. He was moaning loudly as Sally was using her mouth, tongue and teeth on his cock, while her hands was stroking his heavy shaven balls. It didn't take long for him to came. Sally swallow his come.

'Come on, we got just over an hour before our guests arrived.' Frank said.

'Want a bath or shower?' Sally asked. 'It's going to be weird not to take the pill this morning.'

'Are you sure you want a baby?' Frank asked, looking into her eyes.

'I never be so sure of anything apart from loving you.' Sally said. She kissed Frank passionate on the lips.

'Maybe a bath together.' Frank said.

An hour later, they had a bath and got ready. Sally had put on the beautiful red mini dress that Frank brought her for Christmas. Frank made them pancakes for their breakfast as Sally made the coffee.

'This is going to be the best Christmas I will ever had.' Frank said. 'I didn't have great ones when I was growing up and afterwards all my family died it was just me.'

Sally smiled at him as she sit down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 'This is the first great one for you, with me and my mad family.' Sally said. 'Maybe next Christmas we might had our baby.'

Frank smiled. He kissed her on the forehead.

'I love you, Mrs. Mooney.' Frank said. 'And that it be great if we had our baby then.'

'I love you too.' Sally said. 'I hate seeing you upset. And I think you would make a wonderful dad.'

'Sal, want to try to make a baby now?' Frank said. He was rubbing her back and ass.

'Mmm, Frank.' Sally said. She could feel her husband's hard cock pulsing beneath her body. 'Think we got time for a quickie.'

Frank laughed as he stand up and picked up Sally at the same time and pushed her on to the table and Sally unzipped Frank's jeans as Frank pulled off her thong. Sally pulled out Frank's cock and balls out of his jeans. He soon was inside at her wet pussy.

At eleven o'clock Sally's family knocked on Frank and Sally's door.

Sally went to open the door. She smiled as Frank was still sorting himself out, they had just finished having a quickie on the table.

Sally let everyone in.

Frank made everyone coffee and Stephen a glass of coke.

************

'Mick, I am so sorry about last night.' Shauna said.

'I don't want to hear it, you really did top it yesterday at the wedding.' Mick said. 'You make the bride cry, who is one of my best friends.'

'You love her.' Shauna said.

'Yes but I can't have her.' Mick said. 'Because of our wedding vows we never did anything.'

'Do you still love me?' Shauna asked.

'Yes I do love you.' Mick said. 'Just forget about that today. We got to make the kids had a great day.'

'Will you forgive me for my thing with Frank?' Shauna asked.

'Yes I had already.' Mick said.

'Do you want to ask me anything?' Shauna asked.

'No, I don't want to know.' Mick said.

Liam ran into the room. Mick and Shauna stopped talking.

************

Sally, Debbie and their mum was sorting out the vegetables and Sally had put the turkey in the oven.

Then everyone opened their presents.

Frank and Sally brought Stephen a Wii console. Stephen kiss and hug them.

Sally opened her present from Frank. It was a beautiful 18ct Gold Diamond cluster ring. 'Thanks Frank.' Sally said as she kissed him passionate on the lips.

'You are worth it.' Frank said with a smile.

The telephone ring and Frank answer it.

'Merry Christmas, Frank.' Mick said.

'Merry Christmas, Mick.' Frank said. 'How is the family?'

'Everyone is great.' Mick said. 'How are you and Sal?'

'Great.' Frank said. 'You want to talk to Sal?'

'Is that okay?' Mick asked. He need to know that Sal was okay after what Shauna said last night.

'Yeah, I just get her.' Frank said. He walked to Sally and hand her the phone head set.

Sally got up and went to the bedroom to talked to Mick. Frank was still a bit jealous about Mick and Sally.

'I am so sorry about Shauna and what she said.' Mick said.

'Mick, its okay. She was just a bit piss.' Sally said.

'She was still out of order.' Mick said. 'We had a big fight when we got home.'

'Oh, Mick. You want to talk about it.' Sally said. She was sitting on the bed.

'Better not, I don't want to ruin you Christmas Day, your first as a married woman.' Mick said with a laughed.

Sally laughed. 'I know, I wouldn't believed it myself.'

'Anyway, we had sort of make up.' Mick said. 'You sure that you are okay with what she said?'

'Yes, I know what she thinks about women that had abortions.' Sally said. 'It was difference with her, at least she is married to the father and had a long time relationship with. With me, I wasn't with the father for long and we wasn't at the serious and steady place to bring a child into the world.'

'I know you did the right thing.' Mick said. Frank had got both women pregnant at the same time. Fuck what did he, who did he sleep with first? Maybe he should tell Sal that her husband had got Shauna pregnant and she had his daughter.

'Are you okay?' Sally asked.

'Yeah, just thinking about something.' Mick said. 'Look I better go.'

'OK, I will see you soon. And had a great Christmas.' Sally said.

Sally walked back into the living room. She noticed that Frank and Stephen was setting up the Wii on the TV.

'Anyone want a drink?' Sally asked.

Everyone did and Sally went to the kitchen and pour out drinks for everyone. Debbie went to help her.

'So you and Nigel getting on great?' Sally said.

'Yes we are.' Debbie said.

'Debs, I had stop taking the pill now, well from today.' Sally said. She pour the strawberry smoothie into the long glass for Stephen and herself.

'What?' Debbie asked.

'We had a talk last night and we had decided to start a family straight away.' Sally said. 'Not even with Joe that I want kids with.'

'I am shocked.' Debbie said. She looked at her little sister. 'Well I am not, I had noticed lately that you become more motherly.'

'I just hope it was easy that last time.' Sally said with a smile. 'We had sex a few times this morning. In fact, you was lucky that you didn't come few minutes before you did, otherwise you might had see us having a quickly.'

'Too much information.' Debbie said laughing.

'So how was the sex?' Sally asked.

'I told you this morning, it was great.' Debbie said.

'But you haven't had any for over a year now.' Sally said.

'If you must know, it was the best sex of my life.' Debbie said. 'He did things with me that I had never been done to me.'

'Like what?' Sally asked.

'Mind your own business.' Debbie said laughing.

They had a wonderful Christmas dinner and a great asked if he can stayed over that night in the spare room. Frank and Sally spent a lot of time with Sally's family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The truth is out:**

**Frank and Sally had been married for nearly six weeks now. They are still working together. The rules of dating or marriage between watch members had changed and they can do that now.**

**Sally was Sub Officer while Pearce was on holiday with his family.**

**Sally and Mick was having a meeting in Mick's office.**

**'So how married life?' Mick asked.**

**'Great.' Sally said with a smiled. **

**'That's great.' Mick said. He know that his marriage wasn't working any more.**

**Sally noticed the sad look in Mick's eyes. 'What's wrong?'**

**'It just that we don't getting on any more.' Mick said. 'She had a short fling with someone last year.'**

**'Oh God.' Sally said. 'Who?'**

**'Eh, no one you know. It over now.' Mick said. He know for sure that it over between Frank and Shauna. He know that Frank only went with Shauna because he couldn't be with Sally.**

**'Are you really unhappy?' Sally asked.**

**'Yes.' Mick said. 'But I believe in marriage and I would never leave Shauna.'**

**'But Mick, why are going through hell, you are also making Shauna and the kids unhappy.' Sally said. **

**'Shauna need me.' Mick said. 'I wish I went with my feelings and we had a fling.'**

**'Mick, don't even go there.' Sally said. 'It's for the best that we didn't do anything.'**

**'Sal, I do had feelings for you.' Mick said. 'I think Frank the luckiest man alive.'**

**Just then the bells went off. They had a shout at this card factory near the river. Frank, Sally, Adam and Charlie went into the factory. They was there for hours.**

**The next day Shauna went to Frank and Sally's apartment. Sally was shocked to see her.**

**'Hi Sally.' Shauna said.**

**'Hi Shauna, come in.' Sally said. She was just in her dressing robe.**

**Shauna walked into the apartment.**

**'Where's the kids?' Sally asked. 'You want a drink?'**

**'At home with Mick and no for the drink.' Shauna said. 'Was you and Frank fucking?'**

**Sally laughed. 'No, Frank isn't here. He helping George and Andie at the gym. I just got back my spinning classes and just had a long bath.' Sally said.**

**'Sit down, make yourself at home.' Sally said. 'I just put on some clothes.'**

**Shauna sat down. Why does that bitch had got everything. A sexy and good looking man, a great place to live, she sexy and good looking too. Shauna smiled. That bitch wouldn't be happy soon. She is going to tell that bitch that her beloved husband is the father to her daughter and that they had fucked a few times.**

**Sally come out of the bedroom. **

**'So what for the surprise visit?' Sally asked. 'We are not best mates.'**

**'There's something you got to know.' Shauna said. 'Frank the father of Barbara, we had a fling last year.'**

**Sally looked at her in shook. She better call Mick.**

**'Shauna, that a sick joke. I better call Mick.' Sally said. She pulled out her mobile phone to call Mick. She told him what Shauna said. Mick told her he be round as soon as possible.**

**'I am telling the truth.' Shauna said. 'Mick can tell you the same.'**

**'I don't believe you.' Sally said. **

**'You stupid fucking bitch.' Shauna yelled at Sally. 'I had fucked Frank brains out. He couldn't get enough of me.' she yelled.**

**'You mad bitch, shut the fuck up.' Sally yelled back.**

**'I hate you.' Shauna yelled. **

**Frank and Mick walked into the apartment. To find Shauna yelling at Sally.**

**'What the fuck?' Frank yelled. As Shauna hit Sally in the stomach.**

**Mick and Frank break up the fight between Sally and Shauna.**

**'Get that fucking mad bitch out of here.' Sally said.**

**'Mick and Frank tell that slag that I had fucked Frank and he is the dad of Barbara.' Shauna said.**

**Sally saw that look between Mick and Frank and realised that Shauna was telling the truth. She hit Frank hard round the face. Then turned round and walked into the bedroom.**

**'Get that out of here.' Frank said to Mick. 'Before I hit her.'**

**Frank ran to the bedroom to see Sally pulling out a suitcase from a cupboard.**

**'Sal, please listen.' Frank said. He grabbed hold of her by the arms.**

**'You cheating bastard.' Sally said. **

**'I never cheated on you.' Frank said. 'I did had sex with that woman, twice and that was before we got together.'**

**'So you are the father to her daughter?' Sally asked. She was crying.**

**'I don't think I am.' Frank said. 'I did used condoms when I was with her.'**

**'You didn't used condoms when we fuck the first time.' Sally said. 'Maybe you didn't with her and where did you two fucked?'**

**'I make sure I used condoms when I was with her and it was at her and Mick's house.' Frank said. 'I love you so much.' He tried to kissed her.**

**'Fuck off.' Sally yelled. 'I going away for few days.'**

**'Sal, please stayed.' Frank said. 'I swear that I haven't look at another woman or I don't want anyone else.' He started to cry.**

**Sally looked at him. 'We are going do a paternity test to prove it either way.' She turned away from him. 'And we sort out our marriage after we get the results.'**

**'Sal, please don't leave me.' Frank said. 'We got a wonderful life together.'**

**'I am not sure any more.' Sally said. **

**'You are the meaning of my whole life.' Frank said. 'I did it to get back at Mick.'**

**'What?' Sally asked. 'You fucked her because she Mick's wife?'**

**'Yes, she wanted me and I was jealous of you and Mick's friendship and the way you both fancy each other.'**

**'I be in the spare room.' Sally said. 'And by the way, you are going to be a dad again.'**

**'What?' Frank asked.**

**'I am pregnant.' Sally said. **

**'Please don't do anything rush again.' Frank said. FUCK, that fucking bitch hit Sally in the stomach. 'Fuck, she hit you in the stomach, are you aright?'**

**'I am feeling sick but it nothing to do with that bitch punch.' Sally said. 'I am going to see the doctor later.'**

**'I want to go with you.' Frank said. 'Even if you don't want me any more, I want to be part of our child's life.'**

**'OK.' Sally said. She put some stuff in the case.**

**'I used the spare room and you can stay in here.' Frank said. 'I can sort out the test to prove that I am not the girl's father.'**

**There was a knock on the front door. Frank went to opened the front door.**

**'Can I come in?' Mick asked, he had a bag with him.**

**'Sure.' Frank said.**

**Mick saw reddish in Frank's eyes where he was crying.**

**'Sorry, how is she?' Mick asked.**

**'Not good. We not ….' Frank said and then burst into tears. Mick put his arm around him. 'Sal's pregnant and she leaving me if I am Barbara's father. I just love her so much.'**

**'I am so sorry about Shauna, I just left her.' Mick said. 'I can't handle her any more.'**

**Sally come out of the bedroom. **

**'Where's that mad bitch?' Sally asked.**

**'At home, I think.' Mick said. 'I left her.'**

**'Had you got anywhere to stay?' Sally asked.**

**'Will it be okay if I stay here?' Mick asked.**

**'Yes, that be okay.' Frank said. 'But the sofa be okay. I be in spare room.'**

**'Frank, we can still shared the master room and Mick can had a spare room.' Sally said. 'The bed be big enough for us.'**

**'Thanks.' Mick said. **

**'We need to have Barbara tested to make for certain who her father is?' Sally said. 'I leave it to you to sort out Barbara part of the test.'**

**'I get in touch with Shauna.' Mick said. **

**That evening Sally and Frank went to the doctor. Frank had asked about paternity test. The doctor gave them the paternity test kit. **

*****************

**The paternity test take a week to come back. In that week, Sally and Frank was trying to work things out, they was talking to each other but they not kissing or having sex.**

**One morning Frank was helping out at the gym, teaching kids to box.**

**'Sal, do you still love him?' Mick asked her, they was in the apartment.**

**'Yes, I do.' Sally said. 'The letter had arrived after Frank left. You think Frank saying the truth when he told me that he love me?'**

**'Yes, anyone can see how much he love you.' Mick said. He had telling her how much Frank love her all week.**

**'You believe him when he says he hadn't been with her since we got together.' Sally said. 'When they had their fling, it was between our one night stand and when we got together.'**

**'I believe him.' Mick said. 'Will you gave him another chance?'**

**'I just don't know. I am still in love with him.' Sally said. 'Maybe I should gave us another go.'**

**Mick smiled. 'That's good. You two belonged to each other and there is your child to think about.'**

**'I still bloody fancy him a lot.' Sally said. 'Sometimes it was hard work not to jump his bones in the last week, especially when I see him with his morning hard on.'**

**Mick laughed. 'I think I will go back to her, because of the kids.' he said. 'I don't even love her any more.'**

**'You don't have to.' Sally said. **

**'I got to.' Mick said. **

**Frank walked into the apartment. He saw Sally asleep on one of the sofa. He smiled when he saw how beautiful she look. He just hoped that they can get back together. He noticed that Mick was in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen too.**

**' Result letter had come.' Mick said. 'I just going back to my place to see if my result letter had come.'**

**'OK.' Frank said. He picked up the letter. 'Should I wake up Sal or open it now?'**

**'Best to wake her up.' Mick said. 'She had been worried all morning.'**

**Frank took the letter with him and went back to the living room to wake Sally.**

**Sally waited as Frank opened the letter.**

**'I am not the father.' Frank said with a big smile.**

**Sally burst into tears and Frank put his arm around her. **

**'What happened?' Mick asked as he walked into the living room.**

**'I am not the father.' Frank said. He looked into Sally's eyes. 'We need to talk, Sal.' **

**'Yes we do.' Sally said.**

**'I better be off and let you two talk.' Mick said. 'Sal, just remembered our talk.'**

**Mick left them.**

**'Sal.' Frank said. 'I need you. I want to be your husband and father to our child.' He picked up her hand as he stared loving into her eyes.**

**'I can't stop loving you, Frank.' Sally said. 'I still love you so much and want to be with you.'**

**They moved their heads to kissed on the lips. Softly at first and as the seconds passed more passionate. He pushed her back against the sofa arm. He leaned against her body, their hands roaming each other as they kiss passionate.**

**'Sal, will it be okay if we made love now.' Frank asked.**

**'Yes, please Mr. Mooney.' Sally said with a smiled.**

**'Mmm here or our bed, Mrs. Mooney?' Frank asked with a smiled.**

**'Here, it's comfortable here and I don't think I can wait for us to make it to our bed, Mr. Mooney.' Sally said. 'And I can feel you that you can't wait either.' She could feel Frank's hardest against her.**

**Frank laughed as they both take off their clothes and throw them on to the floor.**

**They was soon naked. **

**'Sorry no foreplay this time.' Frank said. 'I am too horny for foreplay.' **

**'It doesn't matter this time.' Sally said.**

**'Thank God.' Frank said. He stared loving in her eyes as he shoved himself into his wife's pussy, hard and fast.**

**Fuck, this feel so fucking great, being inside her again.**

**Fuck, this feel so great to have him in me again.**

**They was both moaning and groaning loudly as they made mad passionate love. They didn't need any words to say what they feel for each other, they did it through their love making.**

**Afterwards, Frank pulled out of her and stand up and pick her up and carried her to their bedroom. **

*****************

**Mick went back to his house. He let himself in. He went into the kitchen. He had find all his letters on the table. He went through them till he find the results letter. He opened it and was shock to find out he wasn't the father of Barbara. **

**He sat down on the chair. But if he isn't the father, Frank not the father, who is?**

**Shauna walk into the kitchen, pushing the twin pram.**

**'Mick.' Shauna said. **

**'Who's the dad?' Mick asked. 'It not me or Frank.'**

**'Sorry Mick.' Shauna said. 'It was a one night stand.' **

**'Do you even know his name?'**

**'Yes, it Ben.' Shauna said. 'He was in the hospital with me.'**

**'Did you know he was the dad before you went to see Sal that day?' Mick asked. 'To cause all this trouble.'**

**'I thought Barbara was Frank's.' Shauna said. 'I love you so much.' **

**'Save it, Shauna.' Mick said, 'I will be coming back because of the kids.'**

**'I am sorry.' Shauna said. 'I want us to be together again.'**

**'We can take it one step at the time.' Mick said. 'I be on the sofa bed.'**

**'When are you moving back?' Shauna asked.**

**'Later today.' Mick said. 'Got to go back to Sal and Frank's to pick up my stuff.'**

**Shauna nodded.**

**'I think they be getting back together.' Mick said. 'Then Sal is pregnant.'**

**'What? How long?'**

**'About 7 weeks, she is okay after you hit her in the stomach.'**

**'I didn't know.' Shauna said.**

**'I will bring up Barbara up like she was mine.' Mick said.**

*****************

**Mick walked back into Frank and Sally's apartment few hours later.**

**He looked down at the floor and noticed Frank and Sally's clothes and he smiled.**

**Lucky git. Mick thought. He went to stand outside Frank and Sally's bedroom. He want to listened to the lovers fucking. He could hear them on the bed, bloody hell, the bed was banging hard against the wall. He could hear them moaning and groaned as they had wild sex. Mick had a hard on, he pull out his hard on and started to wanked as he imagine Sally shagging him and not Frank. He didn't take long for him to come. He clean up and went into the kitchen.**

**While Mick was drinking a mug of tea. Sally walked into the kitchen, she was shock to see him there, she was naked.**

**'Sorry.' She said. 'Didn't realise you was here.'**

**Mick laughed.**

**'I better put some thing on.' Sally said. She went to the living room and put on her top and jeans.**

**She walked back into the kitchen. She got out a bottle of pineapple juice and pour a glass of it.**

**'Take it that you and Frank had make up?' Mick asked.**

**'Yes.' Sally said with a smile. **

**'Come on, Sal.' Frank yelled from the bedroom. 'I got a hard cock for you to play with.'**

**Mick laughed.**

**'I be with you in the min.' Sally yelled.**

**'You better go to him.' Mick said. 'Oh I am moving back home today.'**

**'You are sure? You don't have to?' Sally asked. 'There's room for you here?'**

**'I need to go home, my kids need me at home.' Mick said. 'I am Barbara's dad.' Mick and Shauna decided to tell Frank and Sally that Mick was the father.**

**'I am happy that you are.' Sally said.**

**'I am happy that you and Frank are back together.'**

**Mick went home that afternoon. He picked up Liam from school.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

**The next day they was at work. Sally was still the Sub Officer as Pearce was still away. Sally was busy in the Sub Officer's office writing out reports. Frank knocked on the door.**

**'Come in, Frank.' Sally said, she had looked up at the door window when Frank's knocked on it.**

**'Hi Sub Officer Mooney.' Frank said with a smile. He had brought her a mug of tea. He put it down on the desk.**

**'Thank you, Leader Fire-fighter Mooney.' Sally said with a smiled.**

**'Thought you might need some tea and I want to see the most sexiest and beautiful Sub Officer in the world.'**

**Sally laughed. 'Thank you Leader Fire-fighter Mooney.' Sally said. She stand up and went to Frank to kiss him passionate on the lips. 'I am so lucky to have you as a husband.'**

**'I am the lucky one.' Frank said. 'That you are still my wife. I can't believe how closed it was....'**

**'Just forget about it, we had make up and we are together again.' Sally said. 'And we got our child to look forward to.'**

**Frank smiled as he put his hands on Sal's stomach. **

**'Still can't believed that we made a baby.' Frank said. 'I love you so much.'**

**Sally smiled. 'I love you so much too. And we had been having lots of sex so we can make a baby.' Sally said. 'A lot of mind-blowing, great sex.'**

**'Sub, can I make love to you now on that desk?' Frank asked, smiling his most sexy smile.**

**Sally laughed as she walked to the door and pulled down the blind.**

**Frank was pulled down his trousers and pants as Sally was doing the same.**

**'Mmm, you want to be on top, Sub?' Frank asked. **

**'No, Leader fire-fighter Mooney, want you to bent me over that desk and we do it doggy.' Sally ordered Frank.**

**'OK, Sub.' Frank said.**

**They didn't heard Mick walking into the office, he was watching them as they was having wild passionate sex. They both come and then they heard Mick as he come, he had been playing with himself as he watched the lovers. They looked at him.**

**'Sorry.' Mick said. 'I couldn't help it.'**

**Frank smiled. 'That's OK, mate.'**

**Frank and Sally pulled up their underwear and trousers. **

**'Sorry, Mick.' Sally said. 'We shouldn't had been having sex here.'**

**'You was making up for lost time.' Mick said. 'I bet it wasn't your first time at work and whilst on duty.'**

**Frank laughed, remembered their first time. On the station roof garden.**

**'We did it heaps of times here.' Frank said, winking at Mick. 'But I still want to make love to her in one of the applicants. Or in your office?'**

**'Frank.' Sally said with a smile.**

**Mick just laughed.**

**'It would be mind-blowing for you to give me head as we are in the applicant.' Frank said with a smiled.**

**Sally and Mick laughed.**

**'You better not, it will makes us all jealous if we see that.' Mick said with a smiled. He had wanted to push Frank away when he saw them having sex and he want to be the one to fuck her. He would touched her beautiful tits as he rammed himself hard and fast into the sweet shaven pussy.**

**Just then the shout bell went off and they rushed to the applicants bay.**

**'Car fire in Jubilee Park.' Adam yelled out.**

**Sally, Frank, George and Adam went to the park. Sally sent Frank and Adam to put out the fire. Sally was talking to two policemen. At the back of the car Frank and Adam find a cash machine. Adam called Sally and the policemen over. One of the policemen called it in.**

**After they make sure that the fire was out for good. They went back to the station.**

**Sally had to write out the report about the car fire. Mick knocked on the office door as Sally was typing up the report.**

**'You are great at typing, I am useless at the old keyboard.' Mick said. **

**Sally laughed. 'It must be you age.' Sally said with a smiled.**

**Mick laughed. 'Yeah, and my big hands.'**

**Sally laughed. 'Let's me see your hands then.'**

**Mick lift up his hands to show her.**

**'Yeah, you have got big hands.' Sally said with a smiled. 'You know what they say about big hands.'**

**Mick smiled. 'Is it something dirty?'**

**'No, big hands, big heart.' Sally said. 'But I think there is one about big hands, big dick.'**

**Mick looked into her eyes. 'Well, you saw my cock earlier, what do you think?'**

**'Very nice.' Sally said. 'But we better stopped talking like this.'**

**Mick smiled. 'Yeah.'**

**'So how things at home?'**

**'Good to be with the kids.' Mick said. 'Liam is over the moon that I am back.' **

**'Good.' Sally said. 'You are a great and wonderful dad.'**

**'Thanks.' Mick said. 'So you and Frank is okay?'**

**'Yeah,' Sally said. 'We had been making up a lot.'**

**Mick laughed. 'Can you trust him enough?'**

**Sally just looked into Mick's eyes. 'Why?'**

**'Sometimes Frank and Shauna will meet up, like at parties and day outs.'**

**Sally sighed. 'I hate that bitch,' she said. 'Sorry Mick, she is your wife but she is a bitch.'**

**'I know she is.' Mick said. 'I can't bear to be in the same room as she is.'**

**'Are you Barbara's father?' Sally asked.**

**Mick looked into Sally's eyes. 'No, she had a one night stand when she was in hospital. But I want to bring up Barbara as she was my own. Don't tell anyone that she isn't mine.'**

**'I couldn't tell.' Sally said. 'She doesn't realise what a wonderful guy you are.'**

**'Thanks.' Mick said. 'Frank the lucky git too.'**

**'Well, we wasn't together when he and her shagged. He promised me that they only shag twice.' Sally said. 'But it still hurt a bit, but he put his hands on my stomach and swore on his life that he is telling the truth.'**

**'I believe him and I know why he did it, he had been in love with you since you first meet.' Mick said. 'As men sometimes need to let out our needs by shagging women that we don't want.'**

**'Had you?' Sally asked.**

**'Yes, I did the same as Frank. I shagged Shauna but I was thinking about shagging you instead.' Mick said. 'Sod it, Sal. I am in love with you. I want you so bloody much.'**

**Sally just looked at him. 'I only went with Frank that first time because I want you and couldn't have you.'**

**'Oh, Sal.' Mick said. 'Just think if only we went with our feelings at the time.'**

**'Mick, you are still married and got kids.' Sally said. 'And I realised that I lust after you then but now I am in love with Frank.'**

**'In some countries I would have the right to shag you because Frank shag my wife I can shag his wife.' Mick said with a smile.**

**Sally laughed. 'I don't think Frank would like that.'**

**'Fuck it, Sal, he had fucked my wife twice, and I hate him for doing that.' Mick said. 'But it hurt more when he told me that he had sex with you. I wanted to hit him.'**

**'Mick, I was at Frank's that night you went round there and hit him.' Sally said. 'Stephen and I was in the spare bedroom.'**

**'Oh.' Mick said. 'Did you sleep with him that night?'**

**'Yes,' Sally said. 'We sort of started to dating that night.'**

**'I believe him when he told me that he didn't shag her.' Mick said. 'I realised that he lied when she told me that she was pregnant and I worked out the dates. I wasn't having sex with her then.'**

**'Do you hate him?' Sally asked.**

**'No.' Mick said. 'We are mates now.'**

**Sally smiled. 'That's good.' She said. 'I will talked to her if we are in the same room.'**

**'She sorry that she hit you. I had told her that you are pregnant.' Mick said. 'She wouldn't have hit you in the stomach if she know.'**

**Frank knocked on the office door.**

**'Grubs up.' Frank said.**

**Sally saved her work and shut down the computer. She followed Mick and Frank into the mess.**

**After their lunch they was called out to a supermarket fire. Both crews was called out. Sally, Adam, Frank, Craig, Charlie and George all went into the big fire with other fire-fighters from other stations. They spent the rest of their shift there.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sally last duty as Sub Officer at the roll call.

'Today will be the last day for Sub Officer Mooney.' Mick said. Sally was beside him in front of the watch.

'Leading Fire-fighter Mooney will still carried on with being leading fire-fighter.' Sally said. 'As this is my last day on action duty. I be at HQ as I am pregnant.'

Everyone cheer.

'Great one, Sal and Frank.' George said.

'Right, we had finished. Blue Watch, Shun.' Mick said.

All the guys pat Frank on the back and kissing Sally.

'How far along are you?' Adam asked.

'Nearly 8 weeks.' Sally said.

'You are a fast worker, Frank.' Charlie said. 'You had only been married about 8 or 9 weeks.'

They was walking into the mess. Maggie had returned to work. Her husband had died.

'Maggie, had you heard about the newly weds news?' Adam asked.

'What's news?' Maggie asked.

'Sal's got a bun in a oven.' Charlie said with a smile.

'Oh that's great news.' Maggie said, she went up to Sally and pulled her into a big hug. 'I thought you was pregnant. You got that look on you.'

'Thanks. Maggie.' Sally said.

Then Maggie hugged Frank.

'You looked after my Sally.' Maggie said. 'She like my daughter.'

'Don't worry I will look after her and our baby.' Frank said.

'Great.' Maggie said. 'So you be leaving us soon, Sally?'

'Yes, I be at HQ from Monday till I leave for maternity leave.' Sally said.

'So this is your last day?' Maggie said. 'Pity we didn't know I would have make a special meal.'

'Anything you make is special. Maggie.' Sally said. She pick up her mug of tea.

'How far along are you?' Maggie asked.

'Nearly 8 weeks.' Sally said.

'You don't look like you got a bun in the oven.' Charlie said. He was staring at her.

'I wouldn't be showing for another month or two.' Sally said. She sat down.

'You will look funny when you are massive, pregnant women look funny, like someone put a rugby ball up their tops. The way they walked.' Adam said.

Everyone laughed as Sally put her middle finger up at Adam.

Then they heard the bells going off and they rushed to the appliance bay. There was fire in the warehouse that make condoms and both engines was needed. Sally was on BA Control with Frank, Charlie, Adam, Charlie went in with the BA.

Shadbrook joined them on the fire ground. After four hours the big fire was out. The rubber smell was bad.

'How are you, Sal?' Melissa Clark asked.

'Great, I am nearly 8 weeks pregnant.' Sally said with a smile.

'Congratulations.' Melissa said. 'It didn't take you long to get pregnant.' She hug Sally.

Sally laughed. 'We decided to start straight away.'

Frank went up to the two woman.

'Hi Melissa.' Frank said.

'Hi Frank. Congratulations.' Melissa said as she hug Frank.

'Thanks Melissa.' Frank said.

'So when are you off to HQ?' Melissa asked Sally.

'Monday morning.' Sally said.

They all said goodbye. They went back to their stations.

By the time they had cleaned up Maggie had their dinners ready.

'Thanks Maggie.' Sally said.

They had home made cottage pie, potatoes and 3 vegetables.

After the dinner. They had a call out to a little girl that is locked in her mother's car.

The little girl Gabby had diabetes and need to have something to eat soon.

The mother was upset, Sally calm her down. The mother and Sally make sure that the little girl was on the other side of the car, while Frank and Adam smash the side window so Frank can lift up the lock from the door to opened the door. Frank pulled her out of the car. She was in Frank's arms. Her mother ran over to Frank and the little girl.

'Oh my baby.' the woman said. 'Thanks.' she said to Frank and Adam.

'Are you OK?' Mick asked her. 'And how is Gabby?'

'I am OK, thanks.' the woman said. She looked over Gabby's body. 'Gabby is OK.'

After they make sure everything is okay they went back to the station. The rest of the shift was quite. Sally make sure that all the paperwork is up to date for when Pearce is back on Monday. Frank went into the office to see her.

'Hi.' Frank said with a smiled. 'You nearly done?'

He know that the rest of the guys is arranged for a leaving party at the pub for that night, he had keep Sal out of the way for a while.

'Yep.' Sally said as she looked up from the folder. 'You did great today.'

'She's cute little girl.' Frank said with a smile.

'You were a hit with her.' Sally said, she stand up and went up to Frank.

They kiss on the lips passionate. When they pulled apart.

'I am so gonna miss you.' Frank said.

'I am going miss you. And the rest of the guys.' Sally said. 'Next time I be on action duty we will have a baby.'

Frank smiled. 'I can't wait to hold our child.' Frank said. 'I love you so very much.' he put his arms around her stomach and put his head on her shoulder.

'That's good because I love you very much too.' Sally said with a smile. She love being in Frank's arms. No one ever made her safe apart from Joe. She know that she will always love Joe and Frank know that and he doesn't mind.

'If you want, if we had a son in your belly, we can name him Joe.' Frank said.

'Thanks, but do you mind?' Sally asked.

'I know that you love Joe and I don't mind, as long as you love me now.' Frank said. 'George and Maggie say a lot of good stuff about Joe, pity I never meet him.'

'I don't think you two would get on. He was just as bad as Charlie sometimes. He was a cheeky git most of the times.' Sally said with a big smile as she remembered Joe.

'We got something big in common.' Frank said. 'We was both crazy and madly in love with you.'

'You are so cute.' Sally said as she kiss him passionate on the lips.

'Not as cute as you.' Frank said after the passionate kissing.

'Come on this will be last time we can shag in this office or station for ages.' Frank said.

Sally laughed. 'What position?'

Frank looked around the room. 'Office chair.' he said.

Frank and Sally make love in the office chair. Afterwards they smiled at each other as they get dress.

Frank took Sally out to something to eat as the rest of their mates did the party things and decorate the pub for Sally's party. Mick text Frank when they was ready for them. Frank take her back to the pub. She was surprised when all her mates yelled surprised at her.

Shauna didn't turn up. Mick said she was busy with the twins. They didn't want to take them in pubs.

'Maybe I should sing again.' Frank whispered to Sally.

'Please no.' Sally said. 'I love you but you can't sing.'

'Sorry, but not everyone got a voice of an angle.' Frank said.'Just hope that our baby take after you.'

'Hope not if he is a boy.' Sally said with a smirk.

'I mean with the singing voice.' Frank said. 'I hope we had a boy first, so he can help me out when his younger sister starting to date.'

Sally laughed. 'Who said it going to be a boy, it might be a girl.'

'I got a funny feeling that we had make a son.'

'Who said I was going to more kids after this one.' Sally said with a smirk.

'We love sex too much.' Frank whispered into her ear. 'We are like rabbits.'

'I might go off sex after the baby is born.' Sally said.

Frank laughed. 'No not you, you love sex too much.'

Sally laughed. 'Oh God, I want you again.'

'I want you too.' Frank said.

After the party everyone went home. Frank and Sally celebrate on their own in their own way.


End file.
